Personal Tragedy
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Tessa and Rey are pregnant by Hux and Kylo. Tragedy will strike the two women. One woman will lose her life, the other will lose her child. Continuation of "Personal Interrogation", "Another Personal Interrogation" and "Personal Decision".
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Raindance sighed happily. For the first time in her life, she felt at peace. Despite the abuse her deceased step-father objected her to, despite the tug of war between General Armitage Hux and Super Leader Kylo Ren, Tessa realized how strong she was in the Force. She recognized that Kylo was the man that truly wanted her, because he was not willing to share her with Hux. Tessa decided to be Ren's lover, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

When fighting against the Resistance was not happening, the couple did Force training in the morning and lightsaber combat in the afternoon. But the nights were their time to be intimate with each other. Which Kylo wanted, a lot!

When there was fighting going on, Tessa remained on the Finalizer. She did battle meditation, so that she could help defeat the enemy, and Kylo would know she was safe. In the three months since she had been taken from Arkanis, Kylo had went from using her for her Force powers and for her body, to developing genuine feelings for Tessa.

Tessa did not like doing battle meditation. At first, she felt Kylo did not trust her, to fight for the First Order. Then, she felt sick about it, literally. She was throwing up in the mornings. Thankfully, she was able to Force heal herself afterwards.

After the latest puking session, Tessa got dressed. She felt in the Force that another battle was about to occur. Groaning in annoyance, she sat on the bed and closed her eyes. The Resistance had been cornered, and Hux and his troops had them where they wanted them.

Tessa saw her. Kylo had told her about Rey, the scavenger from Jakku. She was powerful in the Force, besting him twice. Tessa was shocked when Rey stepped forward, closer to Hux and the troops. The scavenger closed her eyes, and a huge chasm formed between where she stood and where the rest of the Resistance fighters were. They were safe, but she was not.

"Oh no!" Tessa gasped, as Hux gave the command to shoot Rey. Tessa quickly concentrated. All the shots from the Stormtroopers were frozen and evaporated into the air.

"Ren!" Hux hissed to himself. To Rey, he taunted,

"You're just delaying your eventual death, scavenger!" Two Stormtroopers detained her, and she was forced to march with them.

Tessa tried calling out to Kylo. But he was not responding to her. She tried again five minutes later, with the same result. Even thought she knew Kylo would be upset with her for interfering, Tessa knew he would not want Rey harmed, despite his threat to destroy her back on Crait.

Tessa used all her strength in the Force to keep Rey protected, as she was forced onto a shuttle with Hux and flown back to the Finalizer. Tessa could feel Hux's rage against Rey. She came to a horrifying realization. Hux was going to kill Rey right in front of Kylo!

"Kylo, if you can hear me, Hux has Rey in his custody. He is planning on killing her. I am going to stop him," Tessa said to her lover through the Force. Whether he approved or not, she did not care at this point.

As the shuttle drew closer, Tessa felt another presence. The presence was tiny but strong in the Force. She dashed out of her quarters. She needed to protect Rey and the tiny presence.

"Any last words, scavenger, before you die?" Hux growled, pointing the blaster right at Rey's head. Tessa arrived just in time. The tiny presence was here. She heard its voice cry out,

"I don't want my Mommy or I to die!" Tessa gasped. Rey was pregnant!

Tessa extended her hand. The blaster flew out of Hux's hand and into hers. He turned around to face his former lover.

"Don't interfere!" he screamed at her.

"Don't hurt her!" Tessa snapped back.

"She is the enemy. She needs to die! When Ren finds out you stopped her execution, he will kill you along with her!"

"No, he won't. If you even think of hurting me, he will kill you!"

"You think Ren loves you?" Hux sarcastically asked. "He is only using you, Tessa. Once he gets what he wants, he will discard you, like the nothing piece of trash you are!"

Tessa was shocked by what Hux said. She knew he was hurt when she chose Kylo over him. But for him to say those vile words to her broke her heart. She was thankful to have chosen Kylo.

The Force flowing strong in her, she replied,

"General, you have forgotten how protective the Supreme Leader is of something or someone that belongs to him."

"What is going on?" they heard Kylo's voice say. Hux and Tessa glared angrily at each other. Rey was on her knees, surrounded by Stormtroopers.

Tessa smirked at Hux. It was time to get him into trouble.

"Hux was about to kill a pregnant woman," she told Ren. Hux began to choke.

"Ren, the scavenger..." Hux gasped for air. Kylo's eyes were full of anger.

"Ben, stop!" Rey shouted out. Kylo let go of the Force choke, and Hux fell to his knees.

"OUT!" Ren screamed at the Stormtroopers, who quickly scurried away. He approached Rey, and softly asked,

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

"I am," she replied, tears welling in her hazel eyes. Kylo knelt down and touched her stomach. He felt the tiny Force signature.

"So what if she is pregnant?" Hux snarled, as he managed to stand. "She is our enemy! She needs to die, along with her child!"

"She will not be put to death," Kylo told Hux as his brown eyes stared at Rey. Tessa's heart raced. Now she understood why she felt the need to protect Rey.

"Give me one good reason why she should live," Hux hissed, as he walked over to Kylo and Rey. Ren stood to his feet, turned to face his nemesis, and barked,

"She is pregnant with my child!"

Hux looked at Ren, then at Rey. Then he let out a sinister laugh. Kylo narrowed his eyes. He wanted to kill Hux, but Rey said to his mind,

"Don't! Killing him will not change things."

"I will leave you alone with your two women," Hux uttered in disdain. He glanced over at Tessa. She heard his thought before he left,

"Now you wish you would have chosen me!"

Kylo turned to face Tessa, who was crying. He thought she was upset with him.

"Tessa, we didn't... You were my first..." he stammered nervously.

"He's telling the truth," Rey added, coming to Kylo's defense.

"I know," Tessa sighed. "It was when you touched hands, before Luke Skywalker blew up the hut. The child was conceived by the Force."

Although he did not understand why it happened, Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried Tessa would think he had lied to her about being a virgin before he met her. He loved her, and was afraid to lose her.

Tessa knew his thought. Kylo loved her! She began to cry, happy tears this time. He came and embraced her.

"My heart belongs to you, and you alone," he reassured her.

"He's right," Rey told Tessa. "You have nothing to be afraid of." Tessa broke from Kylo's embrace and walked over to Rey, who was now standing.

"Neither do you," Tessa sweetly replied, as she hugged her fellow Force user.

"I wish I could agree with you."

"Rey," Kylo interjected, as he approached both women. "Our child needs to have both parents in its life."

"I don't want to be your prisoner!" she snapped.

"You would be my guest."

"It's the same thing! Besides, this would not be fair to Tessa!"

"Rey," Tessa pleaded. "Kylo's right. Your son..." She stopped and smiled. Kylo and Rey were going to have a boy. She continued.

"Your son needs both of you. You never knew your parents. You know what happened in Kylo's family. Don't deny your son his father. Please."

Rey looked at Kylo. He had the same look in his eyes from Crait, before she cut off their Force connection. She took a deep breath and told him,

"I want to be treated well, along with our son. Not as prisoners."

"Of course," he replied, a small smile on his face. "You and our son will have the best of everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was given her own private quarters. Kylo assigned his most trusted guards to protect her. He knew Hux wanted to kill Rey and their unborn son, to get back at him. Hux was still bitter that Tessa did not choose him.

"Thank you," Kylo said to Tessa, as they got into bed that night. "I know this is not easy for you."

"I'm not the one you should worry about. Rey lost her freedom, forever," Tessa argued.

"But her life, and my son's life, were spared. Thanks to you. You could have let Hux kill her, and I would have never known the truth." 

"But I would have known. Kylo, I couldn't do that to you. I... I love you." Tessa trembled when she said the words.

"Tessa, it's okay," he assured her, as his knuckle traced her cheek. "I love you, too." He gave Tessa a soft kiss.

"In fact," Kylo continued, with a mischievous smile. "Let me show you how much I love you." The couple kissed passionately and made love before falling asleep.

The next morning, Tessa woke up and dashed to the bathroom. She threw up. After she healed herself, she decided to get dressed. This was frustrating. Now she was getting sick without doing any battle meditation!

"Wait a minute!" she thought. "When did I get my last period?" She realized her last cycle was when she was back on Arkanis.

"Oh no!" Tessa gasped to herself. Very quietly, she snuck past a sleeping Kylo and headed down to the medic bay. She saw a medical droid.

"I want a pregnancy test done on me," she commanded. The droid drew blood from Tessa, and went to perform the test. It was the most anxious moments of Tessa's life.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant," the droid beeped. Tessa bit her lip. She didn't want to ask the question, but she needed to know.

"How many weeks am I along?" she asked the droid.

"Twelve weeks," was the response she got. Tessa rose to her feet and bolted from the medic bay.

"I have to leave!" she cried to herself, as she headed towards the hanger. Tessa was frightened and ashamed. She did not know if the baby was Kylo's or Hux's.

She nearly made it onto a TIE fighter when she was frozen in place. Tessa shook nervously, the tears streaking down her face.

"Don't leave," she heard Kylo beg her from behind.

"Kylo, you don't understand..." Tessa moaned sorrowfully. He came around and faced her.

"I know you are scared. But running away is not going to help you, or the baby. I love you, Tessa, and I love this baby. Whether I am the biological father or not."

Tessa broke down sobbing. Kylo tightly embraced her. He knew her thought and told her,

"This is not your fault. Hux and I are to blame. You were innocent, sweetheart."

"But I slept with both of you willingly," Tessa reminded him.

"You did what you needed to do to survive. Come, let's go back to the medic bay."

"Why?"

"To find out who the father is."

Tessa did not want to go back. She was afraid of the answer she might get.

"It's better to know now that wait anxiously until she's born," Kylo argued. He smiled. Tessa was having a girl.

"Okay," she managed to utter. She was still unsure, but she was happy that she was having a girl.

They went back to the medic bay. Kylo instructed the medical droid to perform the in utero DNA test. As they waited for the results, he held her hand.

"Kylo, I'm scared!" Tessa confessed honestly.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he admitted.

The droid came back a few minutes later with the results. It gave the paperwork to Tessa. She read it, and bitterly wept. Kylo immediately destroyed the droid with his lightsaber.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, covering her face with her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kylo insisted, gently removing Tessa's hands so that he could look at her.

"Kylo, please don't tell Hux!"

"I understand." He cradled Tessa close to him. "You are afraid he will hurt you and the baby."

"I know he should know, but he tried to kill Rey and your son..."

"Tessa, you don't have to explain yourself. As far as everyone is concerned, you are expecting my daughter."

Tessa tightly embraced Kylo. She felt awful. She wanted her child to be Kylo's. If only things were different. If only Kylo had captured her first. If only she had not slept with Hux.

"Stop," Kylo told her, his forehead leaning against hers. "She is mine in the way that matters."

"Thank you," Tessa whispered, before giving Kylo a soft kiss. "This is not fair to you."

"Is it fair that Rey is pregnant with my child? Life is not fair, Tessa. You know that as well as I do. But we will make the best of this," he promised her.

Later that day, Kylo and Tessa brought Rey to the medic bay, to check up on her baby. Tessa and Rey were surprised that both babies were due around the same time.

"The Force has blessed me with two children," Kylo stated proudly, as he placed one hand on Rey's belly and the other hand on Tessa's.

"You are going to raise Tessa's daughter as your own," Rey uttered in surprise. Tessa's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry. I am not going to tell anyone, especially Hux," Rey added. Both Tessa and Kylo breathed a sigh of relief.

Tessa's pregnancy was officially announced to the galaxy. Hux was not happy to hear that she was pregnant. She should have been his, not Kylo's.

Throughout her pregnancy, Hux kept asking Tessa to come back to him. He made various arguments, from Rey would steal Kylo from Tessa to Hux saying he and Tessa were meant to be together. It broke her heart. Tessa knew Hux just wanted her to be with him to get back at Kylo, and not because he cared about her.

Kylo did his best to be attentive to both Tessa and Rey. He hoped that the babies would not be born at the same time. Then he would choose to be with Tessa. As much as he cared for Rey, he loved Tessa, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Hux was frustrated. Kylo had everything; power, a woman who loved him, and two children on the way. It was time to make the Supreme Leader suffer. He was able to access the pre-natal vitamins the women were taking. He injected a poison into them. The poison would kill the scavenger and her child, and it would also kill Tessa's child. But he did not put enough poison to kill Tessa. Despite her rejection of him, he still cared about her. Hux vowed to himself that he would take Tessa away from Kylo, and that she would be his lover once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Finalizer landed on Coreilla to refuel. Kylo was in a strategy meeting when he heard Rey call out to him through the Force,

"Ben, my water broke!" the usually stoic woman said in a panicked voice.

Kylo quickly adjourned the meeting and headed to Rey' quarters.

"We are going to the closest hospital," he told her, as he helped her get ready. Once that was done, they stopped by his quarters. Tessa was asleep.

"Sweetheart, I have to take Rey to the hospital," Ren said to her, after he gently shook her awake. Tessa nodded in understanding.

"Please stay here until I come back," he added.

"I will," Tessa promised. She looked at Rey, and told her,

"May the Force be with you, and your son." Rey smiled warmly before she and Kylo left.

Tessa went back to sleep. She woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of loud noises. She dressed as quickly as a pregnant woman could dress. She stepped out of the bedroom, and she was grabbed from behind. A cloth was placed over her mouth. Tessa tried to struggle free, but she quickly fell unconscious.

"Ben!" Rey screamed in horror and in pain.

"I'm here, Rey. It will be okay. Soon, our son will be born," Kylo assured her.

"You need to leave..."

"I am not leaving you while you are in labor!"

"Tessa's in danger!" Rey hollered, as the contractions intensified.

"She's fine, Rey," Kylo told her.

"You need to start pushing," the doctor commanded her. Rey was frustrated. Tessa was in danger, and no one was listening. But she could not do anything except focus on giving birth to her son.

In a cave far away from the Finalizer, Tessa stirred awake. She opened her eyes and saw she was chained to a bed. Horrified, she looked and saw Hux sitting by her bedside.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him, trying to escape.

"I can't do that, Tessa," he coldly stated. "Ren has taken everything from me. Now it's time to take everything away from him!"

"You're going to kill me," she gasped in fear.

"No. You are too sexy to kill. But the baby you're carrying, it will die."

"Armitage, no! You can't do this!"

"I will. Your baby will die, and so will the scavenger's. I injected a poison into your pre-natal vitamins. Your dosage will only kill your baby. The scavenger's dosage will kill her and her baby."

"You bastard! How can you be so cruel? The babies are innocent!"

"They are not innocent. They are Ren's, and they must die!"

Tessa was frightened. She did not want to lose her baby, and she did not want Kylo and Rey to lose theirs.

She reached out to Rey through the Force.

"Rey, Hux poisoned our pre-natal vitamins. He told me the poison is going to kill the babies!" Tessa explained, brokenhearted. She did not tell Rey that her dosage was also going to kill her.

"Oh Maker!" Rey grunted out loud, pushing as she heard what Tessa told her. Kylo held her hand as she continued the hard labor.

"Ben," Rey moaned, knowing what she needed to do. "Promise me something."

"What is it, Rey?" Kylo asked, noticing that she was very pale.

"Promise me you will name our son Ben."

"Rey..."

"Please promise me!" Rey's tears streaked down her face.

"Forgive me, my son," she whispered to herself. "I love you, and I'm doing this for you."

She gathered all her strength, and used Force healing to deliver a healthy baby boy.

"Rey, you did it!" Kylo beamed proudly, as the boy was taken away to be cleaned up. She glanced up at him and her eyes fluttered.

"Rey?" he gasped, as the doctor noticed her condition. He told Kylo that he had to leave the room.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" he screamed. Security was called, and Kylo was dragged out of the room. Other medical personnel came running in, to try and revive Rey.

"REY!" Kylo screamed, as he felt her Force signature fade away. He bawled. How did this happen?

"Tessa!" he exclaimed nervously.

"Kylo, Hux kidnapped me!" Tessa called out to him through the Force. "He has me imprisoned in a cave! He poisoned the babies!"

Kylo had a devastated look on his face. Hux planned the murder of four innocent lives. The fury flowed in him, as he was allowed back inside.

"I'm sorry, but we could not save her," the doctor explained. Kylo bit his lip. Rey was dead. She gave her life so that their son could live.

"The baby! Is he..." Kylo panicked.

"He's fine. Crying, but that's typical of a newborn. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes." As the doctor led him to his son, Kylo vowed to Tessa,

"I am going to leave very soon to get you." He cut the cord, and the nurse finished cleaning up the baby. She asked if he would like to hold his son.

"Please hurry... Oh no!" Tessa moaned in terror. "Kylo, my water just broke!"

He closed his eyes, to visualize where Hux was hiding Tessa.

"Can you take him to the nursery?" Kylo asked. "I have to let my people about him, and ... about her."

He glanced over at Rey's body, which was now covered by a sheet.

"Of course," the nurse replied. "Congratulations, Supreme Leader." She took the baby away. Kylo approached where Rey laid, and whispered with tears in his eyes,

"Thank you."

He ran out of the room, desperately trying not to break down. He would mourn for Rey later. Now, he had to get to Tessa, to save her and her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

"Once you deliver the stillborn, we will be leaving," Hux told Tessa.

"Why?" she cried, the tears streaking down her face. Her labor pains began. "Do you hate me that much, Armitage?"

Hux noticed that Tessa was breathing heavy. His eyes widened as he realized she was in labor.

"I don't hate you, Tessa. That is why I put only enough poison to kill Ren's baby." He grabbed her hand. Tessa went to push it away, but she felt another contraction.

"You don't understand..." Tessa moaned bitterly, as her labor quickly progressed.

"It will be okay. I will comfort you after you lose the baby. Now you need to push!"

"I hate you!" Tessa growled, having no choice but to push.

"My dear, you are taking this too personally. Now push again!" Hux commanded her.

"You bastard! You poisoned your child!" Tessa screamed furiously, as she pushed again.

"What are you talking about?" Hux grunted, thinking her labor pains were causing her to hallucinate.

"My daughter, she is yours!" Tessa used Force healing to deliver a healthy baby girl. She passed out as soon as the baby was born.

"Tessa?" Hux asked, trying to wake her up. He turned his attention to the baby, who was crying hysterically. He used a knife to cut the umbilical cord, and bundled her up with his jacket. He gazed at the newborn. She had a patch of red hair and blue eyes.

"Stop crying!" he yelled at the baby, as he carried her away from the cave.

"I want Mommy!" the baby girl cried out in the Force.

"I have to get you to a doctor. If Tessa was telling the truth, I can't have you die!" He took the screaming child into the forest.

"How could she keep this a secret from me?" Hux continued talking. He said to the baby,

"Kid, if you're mine, your mother is never going to see you again. We are going far away from her, from Ren, from everyone!"

The more Hux talked, the worse the baby cried. He stopped briefly, and laid the child carefully on a flat tree stump.

"I need to set my weapon to kill," Hux thought, as he pulled out his weapon. He made the switch, then was hit by multiple blaster shots. He dropped the weapon and fell backwards.

The baby continued to scream. Hux looked up to see Poe Dameron standing over him, blaster in hand.

"You could have killed her!" Hux hissed in pain.

"You were about to harm a baby!" Poe growled angrily. If Hux was not bleeding out, he would have kicked him.

"She's my daughter. She's sick and needs help. Keep her safe from her mother!" Hux gasped. Poe was shocked by his revelation.

"Please. Let me see her one last time," Hux pleaded desperately. Poe gently picked up the baby so that Hux could see her. He closed his eyes, and remembered back to when he and Tessa became lovers. A single tear rolled down his face.

"I am sorry, my dear," he uttered, before taking his final breath. Poe cradled the baby in his arms.

"I don't know if Hux was telling the truth. But I do know I need to get you out of here," the pilot said to the newborn. Bombs began to rain down in the area they were in.

"I've got you!" he promised the baby, who was crying. He ran for his life through the forest. Poe was able to get to his X wing and fly off Coreilla before being detected by the First Order.

Kylo found the cave Tessa was in. He was livid to see her chained up like an animal. He waved his hand, and the chains fell off of her. His eyes widened as he saw the evidence of childbirth.

"Tessa, wake up," Kylo softly said, as he drew by her bedside. She abruptly opened her eyes and was relieved that Hux was not there. She and Kylo embraced.

"Where's the baby?" Tessa asked nervously.

"Hux must have her," Kylo admitted. "Come, we need to get out of here."

He scooped Tessa in his arms and carried her out of the cave, since she was too weak to walk. She began to weep.

"Kylo, I told him the truth!" she confessed sorrowfully.

"It's okay, Tessa. Don't worry about that now. Let's go find them," Kylo reassured her. As they walked through the forest, Tessa asked,

"How is Rey and the baby?"

Kylo sighed. He didn't want to tell Tessa the truth. But he knew she would figure it out.

"My son is fine. But Rey... she gave her life, so that he would not die from the poison," he confessed, the tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, Kylo." Tessa also cried. She and Rey had gotten close during their pregnancies, and now she was gone.

Tessa began to tremble nervously, as they approached the area where Hux's body was.

"He's dead!" she screamed out loud. "Hux is dead!"

"How do you know..." Kylo started to ask, before he saw it for himself. Hux's body was on the ground. It looked like he was shot multiple times.

"Where's the baby?' Tessa yelled. She extended her hand, to lift up the body from the ground. Both she and Kylo noticed evidence of bombing nearby.

"No! She can't be dead!" Tessa moaned, shaking her head. A second later, a bomb dropped near them. Kylo used the Force to steady himself from failing.

"We have to get out of here!" he told Tessa.

"Kylo, we can't leave!" Tessa begged.

"We can't stay here! We'll get killed!"

Kylo cradled Tessa close as he ran through the forest, trying to avoid the bombs raining down.

"NO!" Tessa could only scream, as she was carried away. She was devastated.

Kylo brought her to the Finalizer. She tried to escape, and he had no choice but to wave his hand and knock her unconscious. As he took her to their quarters, Kylo was heartbroken. Rey was dead, and most likely, Tessa's little girl was, too. Even the fact that Hux was dead did not comfort him.

Kylo commanded his guards to watch Tessa, to make sure she did not leave their quarters. He headed back to the hospital, to visit his son. It was bittersweet to hold his baby boy in his arms.

"What are you going to name the baby?" the nurse asked two days later, as she filled out the birth certificate. It was the last thing that needed to be done before the baby could leave the hospital."

"To the galaxy, he will be known as Little Ren," Kylo told the nurse. "Please give me the birth certificate."

With a raised eyebrow, she handed the paper to the Supreme Leader.

"You have twenty four hours to officially file it," she reminded Kylo, as he put it away. She led him to the nursery. He could hear his son call out to him.

"Daddy!" the sweet angelic voice cried to Kylo.

"I'm here, Ben," Kylo responded back wistfully. He couldn't save Rey, but at least he could honor her dying wish.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's time to go home," Kylo told his son through the Force.

"Where's Mommy?' Ben asked. His father sighed heavily.

"Mommy is with the Force," Kylo finally replied. When the baby heard this, he started crying.

"I know, Ben. I miss her, too. But I promise to love you as much as she would have."

Kylo brought Ben back to the Finalizer, to Rey's private quarters. He did not know how he was going to handle being a father and the Supreme Leader of the galaxy. He laid the boy in his bassinette, and assigned a Stormtrooper to guard him. Kylo wished he could mourn for Rey, but he was needed in a meeting.

Tessa stirred from unconsciousness. Her heart was heavy. Her baby girl was gone. She closed her eyes and pleaded,

"Baby girl, if you are out there, please speak to me! Let me know you are okay!" But there was no response back.

Tessa bowed her head and wept. Her life had no meaning now. Suddenly, she was stirred from her depressing thoughts by the sound of a baby crying. She dashed from her bedroom and made her way to Rey's quarters.

"I want my Mommy!" she heard a familiar voice scream. It was Kylo's son! Tessa drew closer to where Ben was. The poor thing was crying! She picked up him to comfort him.

"Daddy said Mommy is with the Force!" the baby uttered sadly.

"She is. I'm sorry, sweetheart," Tessa told him. "What is your name?"

"Ben."

"Ben. Of course your mom would name you that." Tessa managed a weak smile, remembering Rey.

"Ben, don't be sad. You have your daddy and..." she paused, tearing up. "You have me."

"I'm hungry!" Ben complained. Tessa chuckled, then frowned. Holding Ben reminded her of her baby. The daughter she never got to hold.

But there was a child in her arms. A child that needed to be fed. A child that needed a mother figure. Tessa took a deep breath before unbuttoning her shirt. She sat on the rocking chair, and put Ben on her breast, so that he could fed.

"You were hungry," Tessa cooed, as Ben's brown eyes gazed lovingly at her.

Tessa lifted her head, and saw Kylo standing in the doorway. She was afraid of what he would say.

"Don't be afraid," he said to her, as he approached them. He had a small smile on his face.

"He needs a mother and I need a child!" Tessa moaned in sorrow. Kylo kissed the side of her head.

"And I need you by my side," he whispered to her.

"Kylo, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not what I meant." Tessa was surprised when Kylo went down on one knee.

"Seeing you loving a child that is not your own, while missing your own, shows me that you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with," he told her.

"Tessa Raindance, will you marry me?" Kylo asked nervously.

"Say yes!" Ben said to them. The adults chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Tessa gushed. Kylo gave her a soft kiss.

"We will find out what happened to our daughter," Kylo vowed. Tessa smiled. Even though she wasn't his biologically, he still considered her baby girl his.

"I just want to know what happened. Even if Hux..." Tessa managed to say, before stopping.

"I can't think like this," she scolded herself. She looked down at Ben, who had fallen asleep. "I need to be strong, for him."

Meanwhile, at a Resistance base, Poe Dameron was holding the baby girl he had rescued from Corellia. General Leia Organa was with him. They were waiting for test results, to see if the baby was the biological daughter of Armitage Hux.

They both stood to their feet as Dr. Harter Kalonia came to them. The doctor had a serious look on her face.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Is she..." Poe worried, concerned for the baby he had come to care deeply for.

"She is fine, Commander," Dr. Kalonia assured him. She cleared her throat and explained,

"Hux was a bastard, but in this case, he was telling the truth. He's the biological father."

Poe and Leia glanced at each other, surprised at the news. Then they stared at the baby. The little girl looked up at Poe, and started to whimper.

"It's okay," he tried to comfort her. But she cried anyway. Leia went to prepare a bottle for her.

"As shocking as that was to hear, what I found out next even surprised me," the doctor continued.

"What did you find out?" Poe wondered.

"The baby is highly Force Sensitive." Poe's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't leave me!" the baby shrieked. Poe cradled her close to him. Leia brought the bottle to him, so that the little girl could be fed.

"Thank you, Doctor," Leia said in appreciation.

Once the doctor had left, Leia and Poe sat down. Thankfully, the baby was hungry and was busy drinking her bottle.

"Poe, she can't stay here," Leia told him.

"I know," he sighed sadly. "But I can't abandon her!"

"I agree. That is why you need to take her and leave. Find a safe planet to settle down and raise her."

"She's not mine, Leia. I need to find her mother!"

"Hux told the truth about the baby being his. Maybe he told you the truth about keeping her safe from her mother. Poe, no matter what, this child cannot fall into the Order's hands!"

"But she is not my child to raise!"

"You were going to raise a child that wasn't your own with Rey." Leia blurted out. Poe gave her a look. How did she know?

"I know you are still grieving over Rey's death. But if you want to honor her memory, do what she would have done if she was in this situation," she added, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

Shedding a tear, he said,

"She would take the baby and run. She would keep the baby safe. And she would name the baby."

"General, I would like you to meet my daughter, Rey Dameron," Poe sighed wistfully.

"You're a good man, Poe. I know you are giving up a lot..."

"But not as much as she has lost." He looked down at Rey. Her blue eyes gazed lovingly at him.

"Thank you, Daddy," Rey said through the Force. She knew he would take good care of her.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Poe and Rey boarded the Golden Eagle. It was a Corellian ship smaller than the Millennium Falcon, but flew just as fast. He had said his goodbyes to Leia, Finn and Rose. He heard a familiar droid beep his name.

"BB-8, you can't come with us," Poe sadly stated. Rey started to cry.

"But I want him to come with us, Daddy!" she cried. BB-8 beeped a reply back to Poe. The commander thought for a moment.

"You make a good point. It would be hard to fly and watch Rey at the same time," Poe said. He looked at his daughter and asked,

"Should BB-8 come with us?"

Even though her knew it was gas, he saw Rey's mouth move, like if she was smiling. He chuckled and said to the droid,

"Come, pal." BB-8 was just as happy as Rey. A few minutes later, the three of them flew out into space.

The First Order made the official announcement of the birth of "Little Ren". Although it pained him to do so, Kylo also announced the death of "his daughter". But he swore to find out what happened to Tessa's baby girl.

The next day, Kylo and Tessa were eating breakfast when a Stormtrooper interrupted them.

"Supreme Leader, we received this package addressed to Little Ren," the solider explained. "It was scanned and deemed to be safe."

"Bring it to me," Kylo commanded. He motioned for Tessa to step away, since she held Ben in her arms. Kylo slowly opened the box, and was shocked by what was inside.

"Tessa, look!" he cried out, as he pulled out his grandfather's lightsaber. He ignited it, and started tearing up.

"Well, it does belong to you," Tessa teased lightly. Kylo turned it off, and placed it to the side. He noticed there was a note inside the box. He opened it and read it out loud.

"Congratulation on the birth of your son. May he continue the family legacy of following the way to the Force. Love, Mom," Kylo said. His face turned red.

"Kylo, don't be angry," Tessa begged him.

"She ordered the attack on Corellia!" he snapped back.

"Supreme Leader..." the Stormtrooper began to say.

"How dare you interrupt me!"

"General Organa did not order the attack on Corellia. One of her commanders did."

"Who?" Tessa asked. The soldier turned to face Tessa and said,

"It was Commander Poe Dameron."

Tessa's eyes narrowed. Kylo told the Stormtrooper to leave, which he quickly did.

After putting the letter and the lightsaber back in the box, Kylo walked over to where Tessa and Ben were. He could feel her anger.

"I'm glad it wasn't her," Tessa managed to mutter. "You already hold so much resentment against your family..."

"You and Ben are my family now," Kylo promised her. He gave Tessa a kiss on her forehead.

"Can you hold him please?" Kylo took Ben in his arms.

"Kylo, please promise me one thing," Tessa began, her eyes full of intensity. "You find Poe Dameron, and bring him before me. So that I can kill him for what he has done!"

"Tessa..." Kylo tried to calm her down. But she turned and ran away from him. He looked down at Ben and softly moaned,

" I am sorry."

Kylo loved Tessa, and was still going to marry her. But she had changed. She was consumed by her anger. He was ready to come back to the Light, and now, she was in the Dark.

"Help me bring your mother back," he asked his son, tears streaking down his face.

"No one is ever truly gone, Daddy," Ben told his father. Kylo was surprised to hear his son say that. He gave Ben a kiss on the forehead, and put him down for his nap.

Hours later, as they were flying, BB-8 shared some news with Poe. His eyes bulged in disbelief.

"Why is the bounty price so high for me?" Poe asked the droid. BB-8 said he did not know.

"Buddy," Poe began, his eyes misty. "If anything happens to me, promise me you will look after Rey. She cannot fall into the enemy's hands. Even if it costs me my life. Rey must be kept safe."

BB-8 beeped solemnly in the affirmative. He asked Poe where they were going.

"On an adventure," he replied, not sure himself where they were heading to. The only thing Poe knew was that his little girl needed to be protected, no matter the cost.


End file.
